


Clubs Aren't My Thing

by FreeGrain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Both girls are v hot, F/F, Femslash February, General flirting-ish, Stripper AU, Stripper!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Mikasa works as a stripper in a local club. Then one day, a young blonde woman catches her eye.~•~•~•~•~•~{Mikannie}{Mikasa x Annie}





	Clubs Aren't My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, so I wrote this a while ago but never posted and seeing as it's Femslash February, there's never a better time! Hope you enjoy!

Mikasa spun around the pole, extending a bare leg as she lolled her body back. Her muscles tensed and she lifted her body higher. Up she pushed herself, strong arms letting her move freely however she wished.

Men sat around her, cheering and occasionally throwing money in her direction. She could feel their eyes roaming her body, taking in the bare plains of her skin and the muscles that were beneath it. Heat rolled from the crowd; lust, longing crowding in on her.

She didn't care about the stares she was given, she actually loved it. Beauty was a weapon just like everything else in the world. She just knew how to use it to make money.

Some people thought her job was degrading and humiliating. And in ways it was, she'd admit. But it was also in art in itself.

Mikasa gripped the pole firmly with one hand and slid into a spin. One hand trailed across her collarbones, drawing attention the the skin that lay there. A stroke down her legs, back up her chest and then a confident pose that got the men roaring.

She loved this.

"Braun this is not what I meant when I said I was bored!" A voice cleanly cut through the hum of music and voices. Mikasa cast her gaze around and her eyes fell on three people who'd just entered the club.

The two guys were tall and quite obviously tipsy from the way they were walking. The similarities stopped there. One was sandy-blond and broad shouldered, a dopey looking grin plastered on his face. The other was dark haired and gangly. He wasn't skinny _skinny_ but the pure length of him made him look so long.

They were guiding a small blonde woman into the club who just looked so done. Her fringe hung in her blue eyes and she just glowered at both of them. She wasn't dressed like most people who went out at night. Just a grey hoodie, jeans and a scowl.

She was cute, Mikasa thought.

An attendant hurried over to meet them. Mikasa tore her eyes away as she continued her performance. One dark, sexy wink at the nearest guy and then a kiss blown towards another. The men around her whooped and cheered her on.

Mikasa exhaled, making sure her chest rose and fell frantically. She grinned and leapt back towards the pole.

"Reiner! This is a woman! Reiner! Why? Reiner! I'm not gay, you are!"

The voice cut again and Mikasa had to look over. The trio were advancing towards Mikasa's table, the men giggling and hiccuping. Obviously drunk but having the time of their lives. Mikasa had to hide an amused grin.

The one named Reiner just gave a hearty laugh and nudged her forward. "Ah Annie," he guffawed. "Don't be like that." He gave her a drunk smile. "She's cute, isn't she?"

The two of them were encouraging the small blonde woman who just looked so done. Her eyes were darting back and forward between them nervously.

"Bertolt, help me," Annie begged the other man.

Bertolt hiccuped and let out a chuckle. "Naw, little Ni. Sit back-uh. Have some fun!" He waved at the chair beside him.

Annie sat down between the two men, blushing furiously. Mikasa could see the way she tried to keep her eyes away from herself but they kept wandering back. Mikasa grinned. Oh this could be quite fun.

The music seemed to jump at that moment and Mikasa exhaled, spinning. Her legs wrapped around the pole as she released her hands. Her momentum kept her going so she just gripped, arching her back as she leaned outwards.

While she spun, she kept an eye on the blonde woman.

She was blushing furiously and trying to keep her eyes off her. But they just kept looking back, kept straying to the bare plains of skin before blushing again

Oh Annie was pretty. Very pretty and beneath that hoodie, Mikasa could tell she had a body of her own to kill with. But the nervousness made her seem inexperienced.

Not that Mikasa minded. It was all the better having the questioning. It was nice to show them the ropes, watch their faces as they realised being with women was one the best things in life. It was like she was showing them a whole new world.

Annie's blue eyes met her own and Mikasa winked, tightening her legs around the pole. Annie flushed and looked away.

Mikasa felt herself growing more and more intrigued by the girl. Her friends didn't seem to be paying attention to her, instead intent of goading Annie into doing something. Annie was refusing which Mikasa would admit she admired her for. Peer pressure was not the easiest thing to fight off.

But Annie kept looking back, glances becoming longer and longer as she took in Mikasa. She was lazed and relaxed but Mikasa recognised the shine in her eyes. A hint of the lust beneath the woman.

And the next time they made eye contact, Annie held it and smirked.

Mikasa felt a stirring deep in her core and had to look away. Her heartbeat raced faster as she performed, trying to focus on her job at hand.

Many good looking people came to watch and Mikasa, like most humans, naturally felt attracted. But this was work and she was to do her job without distraction. She swallowed, turning her mind away from the blonde.

The night passed slowly and still the three sat there. Watching. Bertolt fell asleep at some point so it was just Reiner hiccuping and nudging Annie. Annie had long since stopped protesting and was just watching Mikasa.

Mikasa's shift was coming to an end and she was beginning to get tired. Easing herself down, she stood next to the pole, smiling at everyone. She dipped her head and winked flirtatiously at some of the men. She stepped off the table to many sighs.

Mikasa took the hair tie out of her hair and ran a hand through it. Even off the table she could feel eyes on her. But most importantly when she turned she saw blue eyes gazing back at her.

Mikasa found the audacity to grin and wink at her. Annie blushed and looked away.

Mikasa strode away towards the changing room. Ah well, that night had been a good night. But it was over now and nothing was different.

Or so she thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The next day Mikasa was in the gym. She worked late night shifts but being up late never really made her tired so she was perfectly able to get up in the morning and exercise again. And that she was.

Bracing both hands against the bar Mikasa readied herself to lift. Muscles straining, she pushed it away from her chest and held for a couple of seconds before lowering again. She repeated twelve times before sitting up again.

She took a swig from her water. Two minutes break and then the same. Her arms were burning but they were strong and muscled. Evidence of her training.

Two minutes passed easily and Mikasa lay back on the bench, staring at the bar. Okay. She could do this. Just a little-

"Hey."

Mikasa tilted her head back and her jaw dropped at who was standing behind her. Short and lean but so well muscled… those thighs, dear god have mercy. Blonde hair cropped across her face, the long strands tied back in a ponytail. She wore a sports bra and three-quarter lengths, revealing a smooth toned stomach.

"Annie?" she blurted out, shocked to see the blonde for last night standing over here.

Annie smiled. "Glad to see I wasn't imagining things and you _were_ checking me out." She spun her towel up onto her shoulder. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Mikasa was still a little shocked. "Mikasa. My name's Mikasa."

Annie arched an eyebrow. "Suits you. It's cute."

Mikasa smiled. "Thanks…?"

"So. You want to get coffee or something when we're finished?" Annie ran a tongue over her teeth. "Or we could do something else."

Mikasa swallowed, warmth spreading up her thighs and core. She pressed them together. "I'd offer you a shower but let's say… other customers might not be happy with some noise issues."

Annie's grin widened. "My place isn't far, we can use my shower. It's an open invitation."

The implications of what they'd be doing was setting Mikasa on edge. A good edge that made her heart race. She took a deep breath.

"You're a lot flirtier in person," she commented.

Annie shrugged. "Clubs aren't my thing. I'm into more… private performances."

Mikasa felt herself smiling. "For you, I think something can be arranged." She nodded her head. "Meet me outside at nine. We'll have the whole day to do _whatever_ we want."

Annie's eyes darkened and she smirked. "I'll see you then, Mikasa."

And she strode off, leaving Mikasa gazing after her. Mikasa laughed to herself. Well. That was a turn around. She grinned. What a day this was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^ 
> 
> (if this was still my smut writing days, y'all would get steamy shower sex so sorry to disappoint. Just try to imagine what it's like)  
> (Who knows tho??? If this gets posituve feedback, I'll be more inclined to write smut (gosh its been a while tho)  
> (Wow i ramble a lot)


End file.
